The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including an option device that can be attached to and detached from an apparatus main body of the image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus such as a copier or a printer includes a paper sheet feed cassette. The paper sheet feed cassette is integrally provided with a lower part of the image forming apparatus, and a lower surface of the sheet feed cassette constitutes a bottom surface of the image forming apparatus. Conventionally, the image forming apparatus is configured such that another paper sheet feed cassette can be attached, as an option device, to the bottom surface of the apparatus main body of the image forming apparatus.
The option cassette is configured to feed a print paper toward an image formation position when a print instruction is input to the image forming apparatus. The option cassette includes a motor for rotating a paper sheet feed roller, and a control portion for controlling the motor. When the option cassette is attached to the bottom surface of the apparatus main body, it is necessary to supply power or signals to the motor and the control portion. As a result, the option cassette and the apparatus main body respectively include connectors that are coupled with each other when the option cassette is attached to the image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, when a connector is broken, the maintenance work is performed in which the option cassette is separated from the apparatus main body by lifting the apparatus main body, and the connector is replaced. On the other hand, there is known, as a conventional technique, a connector connection structure where connectors can be attached and detached in the state where the option cassette is attached to the apparatus main body.